Godparents
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: When Kagome and InuYasha pass and leave their baby in the care of their godparents, Sesshomaru and Rin get their lives turned upside down. Sessh/Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Last NEW story I promise you guys. Dunno if you read my profile, but I won't update any stories until the 29th of December, at the earliest. I have exams coming up so it's a no go...gotta study hard and do well and stuff.**

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

"Oh Kagome, she's _beautiful," _the young woman breathed as she gently cradled the baby in her arms, the infant sleeping peacefully while the family's crowded around her, the tired-looking young woman in the bed looking up with a satisfied expression while her husband looked over with such pride.

"Thank you Rin," Kagome smiled, craning her neck to look up at the face of her sleeping infant, still amazed that _she _had given life to that tiny little angel, Rin understanding what she wanted and tilted the small body towards her mother, her friend's smile growing wider.

The entire room buzzed with activity and life, all of them well-wishers and smiling faces, each waiting their turn to hold and croon at the small babe, even InuYasha's elder brother showed up, though he remained leaning by the door, shaking his head whenever someone gestured or asked him to come in, preferring to remain away from the milling crowd, his outfit ever immaculate though he looked on at the scene with a calm face.

"You two should be so proud," InuYasha's father commented, smiling as the slim woman handed the baby to him, his lips into an unmoveable smile.

"Thanks Dad," his son muttered, his cheeks blushing and his ears flattening in embarrassment, his amber eyes looking over at his wife, her hand rubbing the one on his shoulder, "I think I can say we are."

The eldest dog demon merely smiled before he handed the baby over to his wife, who crooned softly, commenting on how much the baby looked like InuYasha when he was that small, the half demon telling his mother not to tell everyone that, the crew laughing at him.

"All right, let's give mommy and daddy and baby a few minutes to themselves," Izaoi murmured softly, handing the baby back to her mother who in turn muttered her thanks, the young infant cradled in the woman's protective arms, "I hear the cafeteria food is only _half _atrocious."

The group milled out, everyone's eyes lingering on the pair by the bed, a tired voice stopping them.

"Actually, could we talk to Rin and Sesshomaru for a second?" Kagome asked her friends and family, the eyes turning to the young woman and tall demon, both of them glancing at each other.

"Uh, sure," Rin stammered slightly while Sesshomaru only nodded, the rest of the large party filling out until only the five were left in the room, the door shut quietly while silence fell upon them, Rin shuffling her feet slightly while Sesshomaru stood impassively against the wall.

"So," Kagome started, determined to break the small tension in the room, "um, well, we were wondering-"

"What do ya mean 'we'?" InuYasha asked, following it up by an ouch when Kagome elbowed him in the ribcage.

"_We," _the young woman emphasized practically glaring at her husband, "were wondering if the two of you could do us a _huge _favor."

"Name it," Rin said automatically, smiling at her friend while Sesshomaru's body tensing slightly, his brother rolling his eyes.

"It's not _that _bad, brother," InuYasha shot at him, "and you _can _say no, though we'd rather you didn't."

"What it is," Kagome interjected quickly, "is we were wondering if the two of you would like to be her godparents."

The other two froze slightly, Rin wide-eyed and with a huge grin on her face while Sesshomaru seemed slightly shocked.

"Really?" the dark-haired woman practically giggled at the idea, "you want _me _to be her godmother?"

The new mother beamed, "I can think of no one else."

Rin bounced on the balls of her feet at the thought, her smile radiant while she made her way over to Kagome's bed, her hands touching the baby's small head.

"What do you think, Aimi?" she asked softly, "want auntie Rin to be your godmother and spoil you rotten before handing you back to mommy?"

"Can I take that as a yes?" Kagome grumbled jokingly both young women giggling and hardly noticing the two brothers slipping out of the room, InuYasha shutting the door behind them.

"Look," he turned to his brother, the elder hardly saying anything to the young parents, "I get that this is…a bit of a surprise to you, hell, it shocked _me _when Kagome asked me."

"So why does she want me?" Sesshomaru finally asked, his arms over his chest yet his face remained calm while his brother fidgeted.

"Combination of hormones and an epidural she received I think," the half-demon told him truthfully, Sesshomaru groaning slightly, "but…in all honesty, I don't think it's that bad an idea."

"I beg your pardon?" the elder brother asked him, his eyebrow arched in confusion while InuYasha pressed on.

"I think that…you were one of the _better _choices for our daughter," InuYasha confessed, "we just want to make sure that there's someone _else _looking out for her and if, God forbid anything should happen to us, that there's someone she and I can trust will watch over Aimi when we're not around."

"And you picked _me _over Koga and Miroku?"

"I'd rather her become an asexual than a butch lesbian or a flirtatious lesbian."

"Getting stereotypical, aren't we?" Sesshomaru commented, his eyebrow still raised while his brother waved his hand in front of his face.

"Whatever, that's not the point," he sighed lightly, "the point is…Rin is wonderful with children, she was hands down the best choice for a godmother but…Aimi also needs someone who's stable-"

"And she's not?"

"That's not what I mean," InuYasha pressed, "what I mean is...Rin's like Kagome and she's not, they'd do everything on their own if they could but Rin would let the stress just build and insist she's fine when she isn't."

"So this choice has more to do with her than the baby," his brother pointed out, his eyes now narrowing.

"Sort of," the half-demon admitted, "but it's more to do with the fact that you can offer stability to her and to the kid. You may not like me all that much, but you think things through logically and thoroughly, you'd make good decisions when it came to Aimi and her future."

Sesshomaru remained silent, his eyes flitting around while his jaw twitched, allowing his brother to press on.

"Please?" he tried to look at his elder, "I'm asking you this as my brother, as a favor to me."

The elder sighed, his head jerking towards the hospital room, signaling for InuYasha to reunite with his wife and child, the half-demon sagging his shoulders while he walked into where the two women sat crooning over the child, both heads looking up when he walked in followed by his brother.

"Kagome," he told the new mother, his voice controlled and business-like, "it would be an honour to be the godfather of your child."

The woman looked shocked for a moment before her face lit up like fireworks in the night sky, her squeals contained for the sake of the baby's sleep.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you _thank you _big brother!" she giggled while Sesshomaru shot daggers at her, Rin smiling lightly, she knew a few things about him, including how much he despised being called that, "this means so much to me, thank you!"

"You're welcome," the demon clipped, his arms crossed over his chest, his silver watch flicked over to glance down at the time, "unfortunately, it'll be dawn soon and I have a meeting in the morning, I need to leave you all to freshen up."

"Hey, um," Rin interrupted, standing up nervously, "do-do you think I can get a ride with you? Just to the university I mean, I have a concert this evening and I need to practice before hand."

The demon looked at her and nodded slowly Kagome looking at Rin with a sudden interest.

"Rin," she asked, her voice snapping, "didn't you have one tonight? Like, when you were here with me?"

"Um," Rin paused for two seconds longer than Kagome liked, her eyes narrowing, "well now, Kagome, I-I finished the set quickly and made it off the stage…quickly too."

"But, you were preforming that really slow piece right? The one that's seven minutes or something? How fast did you finish it?"

"Well," Rin blushed, her eyes darting around the room for some kind of out, "I didn't time it or anything, but, I'd say…a minute and forty-five seconds?"

The new mother's jaw plummeted to the ground, InuYasha and his brother looking mildly impressed.

"B-But…that was like, in front of a panel of judges with the _Dean _of Music!"

"I suppose it was," the other girl smiled sheepishly, "but, you were in labour and everything-"

"But your tenure-"

"Can wait another year," Rin smiled, "I'm only twenty-five Kagome, I can afford another year."

The other woman opened her mouth before the movement of her baby alerted her to Aimi's needs, the small crying telling everyone she was hungry.

"Look, I'll just get perfect this time around and get my tenure while simultaneously helping you and InuYasha with the baby okay? Sounds good so I'll let you get to feeding her and be back as soon as I can!"

"Rin-" Kagome stopped the young woman halfway to the door, her brown eyes confused amidst the crying babe, the mother sighed, "good luck."

"Don't you know that's bad luck in the theater?" Rin joked, "we say break a leg."

"Fine then, do that," the other smiled, "but get your butt back so you can help me."

"Will do," Rin called as she left though the door Sesshomaru held open for her, "once again, congratulations you two."

"Thanks Rin," InuYasha smiled, "and thank you too Sesshomaru."

The elder dog demon nodded at the two of them, giving his congratulations as Rin did but with less enthusiasm, the door shutting softly behind them.

"Thank you, for the ride," the young woman told him once they had made it to the elevator , her face smiling up at him while he hummed in response, the two of them stepping into the metal box, the dark-haired young woman's lower lip bitted as she thought of what to say. "I hope this doesn't make you late for your meeting," she said to him timidly, her eyes hopeful.

"It won't," he told her curtly, "the university is on my way anyway."

Rin nodded and let the awkward silence fall between them until they reached the sleek black car, Rin respectfully withholding her awe as she slipped into it, her side of the door shutting gently while his slammed.

"Next time," she spoke up, her yawn stifled, "I'm telling Kagome to have the baby at lunch time, or a _reasonable _hour."

"Your fairly talkative, aren't you," Sesshomaru commented, the car turning out of the hospital's parking area, a note of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," she blushed, "it-it's sort of a nervous tick of mine."

"Hmm," the demon grunted, his wheel turning as he sped down the highway, the silence unbearable, him this time forced to break it, "so, Kagome mentioned something about tenure?"

"Oh, yeah," Rin smiled up at him, her embarrassment forgotten, "I'm a concert pianist and the music department at the university wants a new performance professor and since I was an assistant professor already at another university, I applied for tenure at this one since it was closer to everything and now their judging me to see how well I do."

"So, you would have been twenty-one when you got your PhD," Sesshomaru injected, impressed at her academic standing.

"Kagome told me you were brilliant," the young woman told him softly while she nodded, "but yeah, I was pretty young when I got my PhD."

"Your parents must have been proud," he murmured quietly, her face falling slightly while he continued, "having a piano prodigy in their family."

"I suppose they would be," she responded quietly, her eyes looking away from him while they pulled into the university's entrance, Rin guiding him as best she could, "you can just drop me off here."

"All right then," he murmured, the car pulling into park while she turned to smile at him.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she told him, "I've heard a lot about you from Kagome."

"I see," was all he thought to say, he rarely bothered to keep in touch with his family.

"I suppose we'll see a lot of each other," she continued, "being Aimi's godparents and everything."

"I'm very busy," the demon cut in, "I'll only be around now and then."

"Oh," her face fell a little, "I see. But, if something, God forbid, happens to them-"

"If something happens to them I will do as their will wishes," he told her, his amber eyes looking at her, "but as it is, I doubt anything will happen to them."

It wasn't until three months later did he realize just how wrong he'd been.

* * *

**Reviews please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tee Hee^^ updates updates updates ^^**

**Hope you guys like this ^^**

* * *

"Come on, please?"

Sesshomaru turned to the half-demon following behind him, the hands clasped together as his brother was practically begged him.

"For the last time, no!" the demon snapped, "now can you get me that contract on the Wilson Company?"

"Please?" InuYasha continued as he dug through the files, the brown folder tossed to his elder, "Kagome and I haven't had a night off in three months and Aimi loves you!"

"I've seen her all of twice," Sesshomaru told him, his nose buried in the paperwork while his hand moved across the other sheet, "both of which were under an hour _and _I have a busy night tonight."

"You're having a dinner with four stiffs," the half-demon retorted, his hands on the large desk, "please? As Aimi's Godfather and uncle you can take a night off for her, please?"

"As I've said a million times now, _no," _the dog demon emphasized, his amber eyes glaring at him, "why don't you ask her God_mother_ to do it? What's her name, Ran, Rang-"

"_Rin_," InuYasha corrected, "has helped us far too many times in these three months, Kagome doesn't want to over burden her and besides, her class is having a concert tonight and she has to grade it."

"Look, I'm busy," Sesshomaru explained, "if you want someone to babysit, ask Father or Kagome's mother, I'm sure they'd be plenty pleased to care for the child."

"They would be," the half demon sighed, "but we would love it if _you _took the kid for a night, just _one _night."

"Why are you so hung up on _me _having her?"

"Because you're her uncle _and _Godfather _and _my brother," InuYasha told him exasperatedly, "I get that you've been busy as hell since dad gave you the company, but you can at least put off one moronic dinner for _family_; is that really so hard?"

The demon sighed, his finger rubbing his temples before he looked up at his half-brother, the similar amber eyes looking down at him in a pleading gesture.

"If you leave her with someone else for a few hours, I can take her after say, ten," Sesshomaru finally conceded, InuYasha looked like he was going to hit the roof, the half-demon practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" the younger practically giggled, "I owe you, I owe you _huge_! How can I thank you?"

"When your daughter wakes me at three in the morning I shall find a suitable option for you then," his elder brother told him seriously, "now get back to work, your date isn't till tonight."

"Right! Thank you, so so much Sesshomaru!" the half demon bounced out of the room in glee, his brother watching as he slipped out the door.

"InuYasha!" his brother called from his chair, the half-demon nearly taking out six people as he turned around, "your office is that way."

The half-demon smiled as he took off towards the direction his brother was pointing in, his hand waving while his brother watched before he stood up and shut the door to his office that his brother had left wide open, his own lips curling upwards into a smile, a soft laugh escaping his mouth before he sighed softly; tonight was going to be turned upside down and he wasn't referring to the meeting.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going to do this."

Rin looked from the tiny baby in her arms to her mother standing in front of the mirror, the fitted black dress stopping mid-calf while the scoop-neck dipped lower than she intended.

"Why not?" the young woman on the bed smiled, the baby working her arms to reach for her, "you look-"

"-fat," Kagome finished, "I'm fat Rin."

"Right, that has everything to do with the unhealthy lifestyle you lead of vegetables, fresh meat and exercise and nothing to do with the little bundle of joy in my arms."

"I'm serious Rin," her friend tried again, turning to her, "I look, so, fat!"

"You had a _baby_," Rin emphasized, "you're hips and breasts are _supposed _to get big, if they didn't, _that's _a problem."

"It's not just that!" Kagome practically whined, "my arms, my stomach-"

"Are all _fine_," her friend tried to assure her, "you haven't been out on a date in _months_, this'll be _fine_."

"But Rin-"

"I think InuYasha's going to like you regardless," Rin teased, "you've already had his kid and he was there, how much _worse_ can you look after that?"

"Give me my baby," Kagome muttered, her lips curled upwards as Aimi reached for her mother, "because now I can smack you!"

The young woman squealed as her arm was hit lightly, her own arm coming up to defend herself while the baby just giggled at their actions, her own arms mimicking her mother's.

"That's right Aimi," her mother crooned, "Auntie Rin's a bad girl! Get her!"

"Ah! No~ Aimi, please~" Rin feigned laughing, falling over on the bed, the baby and mother laughing along as the child was placed on Rin's chest, her arms encircling the child, "Oh~ you got me!"

"Good girl," Kagome kissed her baby, "very good girl, listening to Mommy!"

"She attacked me and you're _rewarding _her?" Rin laughed as she sat up with the still giggling girl, Kagome simpering while smiling to her.

"Of course, she mommy's widdle angel! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

The baby laughed as her mother began to poke her belly repeatedly, the young women's smiles were unmoveable as they doted on the small child.

"I just don't know Rin," Kagome sighed after a few minutes, her face softening, "we haven't been apart in three months, I just don't know how I'll handle it."

"Try not to think or talk about the baby," Rin suggested softly, "she'll be fine."

"Well, I hope so," the young mother grumbled, "Sesshomaru agreed to take her, albeit reluctantly from what InuYasha tells me."

"He just hasn't fallen in love with her yet," her friend told her softly, the babe given to her mother as she stood from the bed.

"He's probably the _only_ one," Kagome muttered, her hands around the infant, "and he's only taking her after ten o'clock from my mother!"

"Well," Rin told her from the closet, the sound of hangers shoved aside as the rustling of clothes followed, "it's a start right? Besides, I _did _tell you that I would be fine taking her-"

"Do _not _give him an out," the wavy-haired woman called to her, "I want him to pull his weight too!"

"You make it sound like you're married to _him_," her friend laughed, "Kagome, he's her _God_father, not her actual daddy."

"But still," Kagome pouted, "you do more than your fair share; you even have a nursery in your house!"

"That's why you picked me right?" Rin pointed out as she stepped from the large closet, dresses gathered carefully in her arms, "but it's not the reason you picked Sesshomaru."

"What do you mean?" the young mother asked as she took a keen interest at her baby's antics.

"I'm not stupid," the brown eyes smiled as she sat down with the fabric splayed on the edge of the bed, "Sesshomaru isn't as loving or as doting as everyone else, I doubt he'd be _anyone's _first choice."

"So-"

"So," Rin grinned, "you like to fix people."

Kagome blushed slightly as her friend pressed on.

"You want Aimi to have her uncle in her life but you know he won't do it unless he has a good reason so giving him more responsibility was your best bet, not to mention you want him to want this."

"He's a bit of a jerk," Kagome admitted, "and I thought-"

"-that if he has a little angel in his life he'll soften up?" Rin finished for her, smiling softly, "I agree, you'd have to have a heart made of ice and stone not to be affected by her."

"Well, not just her," the cheeks tinged red as the mother pressed on, "you too."

"Me?" Rin blinked several times.

"Yes you," Kagome agreed bashfully, "you're always so sweet and nice, little bratty at times, but you _always _see good in people; after what happened to you Rin, it astounds me."

"As flattering as that is," her friend smiled, "I'm _not _going out with him."

"But-"

"He's handsome and charming," Rin told her as she bent over the various colours and materials, "he's pragmatic and calm-thinking, he's rich and the head of a multi-billion dollar corporation, he's brilliant and sophisticated _and_… he has a girlfriend."

"That the entire family hates," Kagome muttered bitterly, "she's such a gold-digging-"

"Baby."

"-bad girl," she finished, Rin smirking as she knew she just saved her and Aimi from an hour long rant complete with graphic language. "I'm serious," Kagome sighed, "we don't like her, but she's from a prominent family _and _she's a demon, which gives her points in his book," blue eyes looked up at her friend, "we don't think _he _likes her."

"I am not a home-wrecker," Rin told her as she pulled out a long floor-length red dress, "InuYasha said that this was formalwear, right?"

"Yes, wh- oh no, no no no!"

"Kagome-"

"I am _not _wearing that in public!" Kagome promptly informed her, "It's _really _form-fitting-"

"Which is why InuYasha will tear this thing off you with his teeth," Rin teased, tossing her the fabric, "just try it on."

"But-"

"Please?"

Kagome sighed as she gently pried the baby's hand from the silk, the child cooing in confusion before she was handed off to Rin, the young woman holding the baby on her hip as she took her friend's place on the mattress, her arm rubbing in small circles on the small back.

"Rin," the young mother whined after a few minutes, "I really really hate you right now."

"What have I done now?"

Kagome stepped from the closet, the gown swishing and rippling around the ground, the silk practically flowing from her widened hips and breasts, her stomach having flattened since her baby three months ago, Rin smiling at her appearance while her baby seemed to gasp in her own way.

"I look good," the woman pouted as she stared at herself in the mirror, her body moving to see the backless dress, her smooth skin flawless while Rin continually smiled at her.

"Well of course you do," Rin told her, "so why do you hate me?"

"Because half of me wants to stay home," Kagome grumbled, "half of me doesn't want to leave my little girl."

"It'll be fine," her friend tried to assure her, "besides, she won't be alone, she'll be going to her grandma Higurashi before to uncle Sesshomaru."

"Still," Kagome pouted as she turned around, the dress swishing with her.

"You look beautiful," Rin told her, "right, Aimi?"

In response, the baby giggled softly, her face breaking out into a smile as she reached for her mother, the effect calming Kagome and giving her her own beautiful smile.

"See? She agrees."

"Thank you," Kagome smiled, "come here, let mommy hold you."

"No," Rin told her, standing with the child in her arms, "you know as well as I do that it's dinner time for her and you are _not, _I repeat _not_, having this baby throw up on you."

"Give me the baby," the young woman smiled, as she reached for Aimi, "I'll take the risk in this dress."

"Nice try," Rin smiled, "you're _going _out tonight with your _husband_ in that dress and you _will _enjoy it," to the baby, "come on Aimi, dinner time!"

The baby in her arms laughed as Rin suddenly announced dinner, her arms reaching to grasp her godmother, the woman's slender fingers touching the tiny palm, her smile radiant as she gently stepped down the stairs towards the fridge, her hands searching for a milk bottle Kagome would leave for the baby should Rin ever stop over to take care of her or InuYasha be on his own.

The bottle was warming in a pot of water when the door opened, aloud calling of I'm home sent the baby on her hip into a small frenzy of excitement, her arms moving as Rin adjusted the child to her chest while the arms pushed against her to look around for her father.

"Hey InuYasha!" Rin called as the half-demon moved around into the kitchen, his amber eyes alert and his smile widening at the sight of his baby girl.

"Hi Rin, and hello honey," he crooned softly to the baby, his body bending lower to pick up the child Rin handed to him, the squirming stopping as soon as InuYasha held her, her lips smiling, "how's my little girl?"

"Hungry," Rin told him as the bottle was tested on her wrist, "and looks like she won't be for long."

"Here, let me," InuYasha asked softly his hand extended for the bottle.

"Didn't know you were this excited."

Rin looked towards the deep voice, her eyes surprised as she saw Sesshomaru leaned against the doorframe, his eyes watching the scene with his brother and his baby.

"She's my daughter," InuYasha explained beaming as he offered the bottle to her, "of course I am."

"I hear you're taking her," the young woman smiled, "shouldn't you be excited too?"

"More or less," the demon told her impassively, as he watched the baby eat, "I'm only taking her after ten though, when my meeting is finished; she'll be asleep by then."

A delicate hand stifled the laugh while InuYasha pursed his lips, the demon feeling a twinge at his unintentionally damaged pride.

"What?"

"My apologies," Rin smiled kindly at him, the demon finding no traces of pity in her eyes, "but you seem to be under the impression that she'll _sleep_ at ten at night."

"Won't she?"

Rin shook her black locks, "unfortunately no, she'll sleep till about eleven than wail till about one and _then _decide she wants to sleep," her shoulders shrugged, "it's a lot of fun."

The amber eyes glared at his half-brother, "you knew."

The cheeky grin slipped onto his features as InuYasha looked at his brother, "welcome to the life "big brother"," the baby still suckling on her bottle as the half demon handed his child out to his brother, "wanna finish up?"

"What-no."

"Come on, it's not that hard."

"I arrived to that conclusion when _you _started doing it," Sesshomaru pointed out, "but all the same, no."

"Come on-"

"Let me."

InuYasha smiled as Rin's arms slipped into his and removed the baby and bottle from his hands, her soft voice crooning to her as she fed the baby, her legs taking her to the couch, her legs folding beneath her body.

"It's not that hard," the half-demon muttered as he looked towards Rin and his child, "you'll be doing it tonight anyway."

"Aren't you not supposed to give babies late night snacks," Sesshomaru asked him, the half-demon grinning.

"Thought you didn't pay attention to baby books."

"When Kagome keeps going on and on, even my short amount of time one can learn something."

"Fine," InuYasha continued to grin as he looked back at Rin and his baby, "she's good with her, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Sesshomaru sighed softly, his body relaxing at the sight of her, he would admit that Rin was a beauty, slight and innocent yet strong in her own right.

"InuYasha," the soft voice cut in, the young woman walking towards them the now full baby handed to her father, "I need to go back to the university for the concert, the two of you have a wonderful evening," Aimi was given to the half-demon, "and have a good night Sesshomaru, she's a real treasure."

"Thank you, and the same to you Ms. Oshiro," Sesshomaru nodded as she waved to the both of them, slipping out the door before he turned to his little brother, "if you'll give me the key to the house, I can leave too and probably meet them early, get it done faster."

"You know," InuYasha murmured as he walked to their key rack, "if you just kept a spare, you wouldn't need to come over."

"Just give me the key," Sesshomaru muttered, his palm outstretched, the half-demon grumbling but complied all the same, the silver edged key slipped into his brother's hand.

"Ten o'clock, and don't be late."

"Of course," Sesshomaru called over his shoulder as he left the house before he stopped and turned around to face his half-brother, "and enjoy your evening."

"Yeah," InuYasha winked, "you too."

* * *

The blaring of the trumpet's horn ceased as the student took his bow, the thundering applause ringing out in the auditorium, his professor clapping with them before she put her pen to her paper, the elderly harmonics professor sitting beside her doing the same.

"Bit of a low score, isn't it Dr. Oshiro?" the woman questioned, glancing over at the marks on her paper, Rin smiling softly.

"You're here to judge their sound I'm here to judge their appearance," she joked glancing at her colleague, "besides, he's a wonderful musician and it would be a shame to lose him in the music industry, he just needs to builds confidence."

"Giving him a low score won't help," the woman muttered while Rin looked over at her.

"He knows he can talk to me about his mark," the younger explained as she continued to scribble, "besides, it's better than last time."

"Ever think he's doing poorly just as an excuse _to _talk to you," her colleague smirked while Rin just laughed.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," she muttered, smiling as she looked up to the next performer, the young woman bowing before she raised the silver flute to her lips, the sound flowing like ripples in water.

The music had barely started when a vibration on the table brought Rin's attention to it, a brief apology to the elderly woman before she quietly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Rin Oshiro?"

"Speaking."

"This is Dr. Naki from General Hospital, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Brown eyes went from confusion to a mixture of fear and sorrow, her mouth opening slightly before she clamped a hand over her mouth, her body beginning to shudder slightly as she stood up.

"Dr. Oshiro?"

"I'm sorry," Rin whispered as she reached down to grab her purse, her papers slipped into a brown folder, "I-I c-can't be here, I-I have to-"

Her sentence was cut off by her throat thickening, tears slipping into her eyes before she turned on her heels and left the room, uncaring about the audience watching her in confusion, tears already slipping down her alabaster cheeks.

* * *

"Cheers!"

The men in business suits touched glasses of red wine together, the group of them chatting and laughing over roasted quails and perfectly seared steaks, Sesshomaru chatting and laughing among them.

"So Sesshomaru," one of the taller started, "how is your younger brother doing?"

"He's doing well," the dog demon told him, "he's going out with his wife tonight."

"And their baby?"

"Is staying with her grandmother on her mother's side," Sesshomaru affixed his business smile, "and then I'm taking her for the night."

"Oh," the man smiled as the others did, "getting ready for your own are you?"

The demon chuckled, "not quite, marriage first I'm afraid."

"In any event," a second cut in, "how is the little one? InuYasha brought her in once, most adorable little girl you ever did see."

"She's doing well," Sesshomaru nodded, "giving her parents a handful."

"They all do."

The demon opened his mouth to talk further but was cut off by the shrill ring of his phone, prompting just him to apologize to his businessmen and excuse himself from the table.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi?"

"This is he."

"I'm Dr. Naki from General Hospital, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

The demon had never run from his car so fast in all his life, his legs carrying him from the vehicle to the hospital, his heart hammering as he made his way to the reception desk.

"Sesshomaru?"

The demon had barely asked the young nurse before the soft watery voice interrupted him, his amber eyes looking from the woman to Rin, her eyes a red and the tracks from her tears evident as she stood by the hallway, her throat having trouble swallowing as she looked like she was about to break into yet another bout of tears.

"Rin," he murmured as he stepped towards her, the woman looking so fragile it was as if the slightest touch could break her, "wh-what's happening?"

"I-I don't know," she practically whispered, tears leaking into her eyes, "th-they won't tell me anything."

"Nothing?"

"N-No," she sniffed, "pr-probably because I'm not family-"

The young woman suddenly burst into tears, her hands coming to her face to cover her eyes, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Sesshomaru felt his own resolve start to crumble at her heart breaking, his arms finding their way around her lithe form, the young woman leaning her head in his chest, as she sobbed. Rin eventually calmed down enough to leave his warmth, apologizing for ruining his suit, the demon reassuring her that he did not mind.

The two waited for an hour for the doctor, the longest hour either of them had suffered through, Rin pacing nervously while Sesshomaru took a keen interest in the floor tiles, his eyes blank and glassy, the two neither speaking to each other nor looking at each other.

"Excuse me?"

Both sets of tired eyes looked up at the advancing doctor, the clipboard in his hand as he looked at the two of them.

"Mr. Takahashi and Ms. Oshiro?" he asked kindly and softly, the two of them nodding their heads. "I'm very sorry to tell you this," he murmured as gently as he could while Rin looked like she was about to break into a fresh set of tears, "but Kagome and InuYasha Takahashi passed away about three minutes ago, I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Oh dear... what have I done? I'm sorry about that guys, kinda need it to move the plot ^^; Love you all, reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the shortness, but another update ^^ I was sent a PM that ****Noelltheterrible would love an update of this story on her birthday which i am hoping today at the least.. yeah... so happy possible birthday to Noelltheterrible and I hope the rest of you enjoy the chappie ^^ (so digging myself into a hole here)**

* * *

"What?"

Both voices came above a whisper, Rin's eyes wide and her heart feeling as though it had stopped while Sesshomaru remained frozen in the chair, his own amber eyes staring at the doctor.

"N-No," Rin stammered, her eyes brimming with tears, "p-please, no."

"Unfortunately, I am ma'am," he said solemnly looking from one to the other, "I'm afraid neither one of them survived the car accident, they passed recently, though we did everything we could to save them."

Rin's chest heaved as she gulped down vast quantities of air, her body shaking as she sat back down on the metal seat, her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my God," she began sobbing, "oh my God, Kagome no!"

Sesshomaru looked from the doctor to the crying woman beside him, her body shaking with each sob that racked her body, his heart feeling the same. In the past few years of his brother's life, they had become closer, sharing a relationship that was akin to friendship. The demon swallowed thickly as he willed himself to remain calm, especially in the doctor's presence, the young grieving woman beside him crying enough for the bother of them.

"May I go and-"

His words were cut off by a hand on his wrist, Rin still crying into the other one before she found her voice.

"D-Don't," she stammered, "y-you don't want to s-see th-them, n-not l-like that, it's n-not the l-last memory you want to h-have."

"She's right," the doctor agreed solemnly before a shrill beeping interrupted him, his apologies hastened but sincere as he excused himself to tend to another patient.

"W-Wait," Rin stammered, the tears streaming down her cheeks, "th-the baby, wh-what about the baby?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Th-"

"They have a three month–old child," Sesshomaru explained to him, "they were going out to dinner and was taking her to her grandmother's, do you know what happened to her?"

"They had already dropped her off with her grandmother."

The voice was stoic and demanding, the heels that followed it much the same. Both heads turned to see the figure stride towards them deliberately, her suit tuned to perfection and a file in her perfectly manicured hands.

"Ms. Rin Oshiro and Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi, am I correct?" she asked, her hand outstretched for the both of them to shake, Rin taking it first before Sesshomaru, "I am Ms. Yamashita, I am InuYasha and Kagome's lawyer, I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru responded in a business manner, standing from his seated position, "forgive me for my rudeness, but what are you doing here, isn't this a little early?"

"True," the woman answered, the horn-rimmed glasses perched on her nose while her light brown hair was pulled into a sever bun, "however, they have asked me to speak to you as quickly as humanly possible with regards to their child in the event of their untimely death."

"So, wh-who called you?" Rin asked weakly, her throat finding words through her grief, "w-we only just found out ourselves."

"I've asked the doctors to alert me should anything happen to them," the woman told her, the edge in her voice softening when she turned to the young woman, "I know it seems unorthodox, but they have asked me to do this for the sake of their child."

Rin nodded, but still sniffled, the woman rooting though her purse to grab Rin a tissue, the younger thanking her softly.

"At any rate," Ms. Yamasaki pressed on gently, aware of their grieved state, "there are something's that we need to discuss with regards to their baby." The other two nodded before she continued, "they stated in their wills that the child should go to their Godparents in the untimely event of their death, that would be you two."

"W-Which one," Rin sniffed, looking a Sesshomaru, her lips quivering while she tried to form her next words, a hand on her arm stopping her.

"What she means," the dog demon interrupted gently, "is that the two of us had no relation to each other save for my brother and her best friend. We live in separate homes and lead separate lives. Which godparent did they ask for, specifically?"

"The both of you," she explained, her grey eyes wide, "they asked for the both of you to raise the child, together."

Sesshomaru looked from her to Rin, his amber eyes wide while the young woman looked up at him with tear soaked eyes.

"I-I'm sorry but, I can't raise a child," he interrupted, "I'm busy with my business and I'm sure Ms. Oshiro has other obligations as well. Surely there's another-"

"S-Sesshomaru," Rin stammered softly, tugging at his business coat, "c-can I talk to you please? Alone."

The dog demon swallowed, but nodded while he sighed, gesturing to the lawyer to wait a few moments while he and Rin left to stride around the corner, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, Ms. Oshiro?"

Rin swallowed, "i-if this is wh-what those two wanted, th-then, maybe we should at least _think _about t-taking the baby in… together."

"What?!" Sesshomaru half-whispered his eyes wide in disbelief, leaning towards the woman in front of him, "you can't be serious!"

"Th-Think of what your brother wanted," Rin begged, "_please, _that baby became their whole life, it meant _everything _to them. If they want us to take care of it, that must mean _something_ to you!"

"I have a _business _to run," he leered at her, "I don't have _time _to care for an infant-"

"Neither do I," Rin protested weakly, "I-I can't take any more time off work save for maybe two weeks for their _funeral," _Rin emphasised, tears slipping down her cheeks while he swallowed thickly, the words impacting him as she expected, "but if we don't take them in, who will?"

"She has her brother and her mother-"

"The boy is in college at the moment at her mother is a full time nurse _and _runs a shrine!" Rin told him, "want me to go through the list? Her cousin Kikyo won't take it, they haven't spoken in _years_ and InuYasha broke up with _her _to be with Kagome and eventually _have _that baby, her grandmother Kaede is _far _too old to take her in not to mention your family is equally as busy in the company and your father will be furious when he finds out he'd need to take the child in all because her _Godfather _and _Uncle _refused!"

"Fine, I see your point," he muttered, his eyes shifting, "but as you pointed out, neither _one _of us have time to take the child in-"

"_Alone," _she argued, "if-if we do this together, th-then maybe-"

"How are you going to explain handing the child back and forth every other day!?"

"Well," Rin stammered, her chest heaving as she steadied her nerves, "we-we could move in t-together?"

The dog demon looked at her as though she had grown three heads, the young woman feeling incredibly uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze.

"You're insane," he told her harshly, "you _do _realize that I have a girlfriend _and _I-"

"I know," she said, her tears running down face as she tried to compose herself, "b-but, K-Kagome was all I h-had as a kid and if I could raise the b-baby on my own I would, but since I can't-"

"I get it," he sighed, his hand rubbing the back of his head, "but-the baby-"

"I get that this isn't…_ideal _for you," Rin spat the words out of her mouth like vomit, "but-but I need your help, _please, _just until I can figure out a way to raise it on my own, _please."_

The dog demon sighed as he leaned against the glass, the cool material relaxing him as much as possible in the situation he was in.

"Look," he told the still crying young woman, "if-if we do as you…suggest, where are we going to move in together? I live in a penthouse that has a no children allowed policy-"

"-and I live in a small three bedroom bungalow," she sniffled as she protested, "with a room all _ready _for the baby! We could live there-"

"NO."

"-and you could keep the lease on your apartment," she explained, "this way, once Aimi is old enough, you can…leave, whenever you want."

Sesshomaru felt his jaw twitch at her words. The suggestion she put forth was better than he had expected and he knew she was right, his brother had thought to give him his most precious treasure after his passing and yet Sesshomaru was willing to disregard it entirely. His amber eyes looked up to the sobbing woman in front of him, clearly distraught over the loss of her friend, making her clear thinking all the more impressive.

"Ms. Oshiro," he tried again, softer while she hiccoughed but nodded to him, "I understand the importance of the child's welfare and how important she was to the both of them, to our families," he paused, "but, how are we going to go about our daily lives with a three-month-old _child_?"

"Even if we didn't take her in," Rin gulped, "our lives _wouldn't _be the same. You and I have lost someone close to us and she'd be raised without parents regardless. Every time someone sees her, it'll just be a reminder of what we've all lost, that's not a life for an innocent _child."_

"I understand all that-"

"Not how it feels for _her_," Rin pointed out while Sesshomaru swallowed, remembering that InuYasha explained once that Rin herself was an orphan, having lost her family in a car accident, much like little Aimi; if anyone understood what that child would be going through in her life, it would be her.

"If you're taking this child in based on a relationship you feel you bear-"

"_No_," Rin told him, her hand on a sill as she took deep breaths before continuing, "I mean, not entirely. I understand what it's like to grow up without parents which is why I want her to grow up with parental figures at least. I know the feeling of no one in your family wanting to be _near _you because you look so much like your parents and-and that's all you become, is a painful reminder to everyone of some _horrible _accident," she gulped down her next wave of tears, "is it really that hard for you to at least _try_ to raise your Godchild, you're _niece_? Even if just for a year or two?"

The dog demon watched as she broke out into fresh sobs, her hand covering her mouth while she tried to quell her crying. Slowly, his strong arms encompassed her and brought her close to him, figuring what she needed now more than anything was comfort, something she gladly took while she cried into him, her slim form shaking as she cried.

"Look," the dog demon sighed as they broke apart, the young woman having calmed herself substantially, "if-if I agree to taking in the child with you, how long do you think you'll need before you can care for her on your own?"

"I dunno," Rin sniffed, "maybe a year and a half, two at most?"

He nodded sighing, "okay, I'll... _consider_your suggestion, but _only _if you agree to a few terms of my own."

"Wh-what terms?" Rin asked timidly, her eyes searching his in worry.

"Nothing too outrageous," he promised, "but I would like for my own lawyers to draw up a contract for you and I to sign with regards to the baby, would that be alright with you?"

Rin chewed her lower lip nervously, wondering what he considered to be outrageous when it came to the child. Swallowing, she looked up at him with determination.

"Alright," she agreed softly, "I'll have a look at the contract."

Sesshomaru nodded and guided the young woman back over to where the lawyer now sat, her hands on her large black purse, her body standing when they saw the two of them approach.

"Well," she asked, pensive and severe, "have the two of you decided?"

"Not entirely," Sesshomaru spoke professionally, "I wish to discuss this with my own lawyers first and have them draw up a contract for the both of, would that be alright with you?"

The woman's thin lips pursed before she looked over at Rin, the young woman's head hung yet it was quite obvious she had been sobbing.

"Very well," she clipped, "but _I _will look over the contract before I allow Ms. Oshiro to sign it is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Sesshomaru nodded.

"Furthermore," she pressed, "the child for the time being should be with her family or her Godparents, now-"

"Um," Rin cleared her throat timidly, the attention of the other two brought back to her, "sh-she could stay with me. "

"Do you have everything in preparation for a baby?" the woman asked, a little harsher than she would've liked, the young woman nodding after flinching.

"Y-Yes. Kagome and InuYasha would sometimes stay at my place or give me the child when-whenever they wanted a night to themselves, so I had a room made up for her."

The woman looked from Sesshomaru to Rin, nodding once in her direction.

"Alright then, I will allow the baby to live with you provided everything is up to my standards," the woman paused while Rin nodded, the woman's hard demeanor softening slightly, "well, shall we go-"

"Actually," Rin asked as calmly as she could, "d-do you think I could c-call her family b-before I go get Aimi? I think her mother has a right to know."

"Very well," the lawyer nodded before she turned to Sesshomaru, "I will see you later, Mr. Takahashi, and once again, you and your family has my condolences and my sympathies."

"Thank you," the demon nodded curtly before his amber eyes caught sight of Rin, her frail form looking as though it were to break in a heartbeat, "Ms. Oshiro," her sad brown eyes looked up at him, his own heart tightening at the sight of the pain dotted in her innocence. His hand dug through his pocket to pull out his business card, a pen hastily scribbling down a number on the back of the card, "this is my personal phone number, please don't hesitate to call if you should ever need me."

"Thanks," she whispered as she accepted the number, "and please, call me Rin."

Her smile to Sesshomaru was weak, but the demon expected nothing less as she turned from him to follow the lawyer out of the hospital and away from her best friend, the card slipped into her purse, the demon covering his mouth as his mind replayed the words he had so carelessly said three months ago, his heart shuddering as he wished he had never cursed his family and friends, a singular tear falling down his marked cheek as his heart finally broke.

* * *

**For the record, the idea _did_ come from another movie called Life as we know it but to be honest, the movie sort of sucked. You can watch it for yourself, but I wouldn't recommend it. Reviews!**

**Love you all ^^ PS. new chapter of Secret Garden coming soon I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew, got it done ^^**

**Hope you all like it ^^**

* * *

The sun was unusually bright for being such a horrid day, the occupants in black suits and dresses wearing sunglasses or shading their eyes from the blinding light as they stepped from their vehicles, Sesshomaru no different from the rest as he stepped out of his black vehicle for his brother's funeral, a nagging sensation in his heart as he looked about at the other mourners, half business men who had worked with the young man briefly while others were their friends, both joint and separate though there were few in the latter category, what was once hers had been his and his hers. Amber eyes caught sight of a slim woman stepping out of a black car driven by one of his father's loyal servants, her body bowing to her in thanks while her arms wrapped protectively over a small infant, the child seemingly awake, but quiet.

His lungs inhaled a deep breath of air as he stepped over towards the woman, his senses catching the smell of sadness and tears, her eyes, while made-up, were evidence of many sleepless nights and crying, the red puffiness around her chocolate irises telling him she was suffering. Her hair was done up neatly in a simple ponytail and her neck and ears were adorned with small pearls, the child in her arms dressed in a black dress with a black satin bow around her waist, her amber irises looking at things with tired eyes.

"How have you been?" Sesshomaru asked quietly as he approached her, her own tired eyes looked up at him, her lips slipping into a small smile.

"As can be expected," she told him softly, her arms adjusting the baby.

"You look tired," he continued, "have you slept well?"

"Not really," she confessed, "after I finish my crying for the night, she starts up. She just wants her mommy, I think she know that she won't come, but I don't think she understands why."

"She's an infant," the dog demon sighed, "she won't understand for a while yet."

"That's not something I'm looking forward to," she murmured sadly, her head shaking slightly to clear any negative thoughts, "so, how are you?"

"I guess I'm okay," he admitted, turning to walk towards the church with the young woman next to him, "I try not to think about it too much."

"Yeah," she sighed, "so, is Kagura with you today?"

The dog demon shook his head, "no, she and my brother didn't get along too well so, we agreed it was alright if she decided not to come."

"I see," Rin told him, looking for a conversation she could strike up that made their situation less awkward and took her mind off the funeral, her heart lifting at the sight of InuYasha's parents walking towards them.

"Rin," Izayoi called to her hoarsely, her eyes faring no better than Rin's while she looked to have less sleep than the young woman, "how are you?"

"Izayoi, hello," the young woman smiled, "I'm alright, given everything. And you?"

The elder's lower lip quivered slightly before she steadied herself and nodded, Rin watching the older woman's reactions to her question, the eyes lingering on her grandchild.

"Would you like to hold Aimi," Rin asked her calmly, "she's a little heavy though."

"I'd love too," she whispered her arms outstretched for the child, the young woman handing her over gently, Izayoi talking and cooing softly to the baby while she told the other three she'd meet them inside, them nodding before walking up the hill to the church.

"Thank you for that," InuTaisho told her softly as Rin walked between the two men, "she's been having it rough."

"She would be," Rin told him, looking from one to the other, "I think we all are."

Both sets of amber eyes met each other before the simultaneously nodded at each other, the trio walking in silence before Rin caught sight of the other woman, the young woman telling them she would have a few words with Kagome's mother, excusing herself from them, Sesshomaru and his father left together alone.

"Sesshomaru," his father began, the tension heightening slightly at the sound of his voice, "I heard from the lawyer Kagome and InuYasha hired that it was their desire for both you and Rin to care for Aimi."

"Yes, that is true," the younger told his father.

"I've also been informed that you have certain…reservations about the entire thing."

"Again, that is true," Sesshomaru admitted, "but, given the current situation-"

"I am burying my youngest son today and your only brother," his father interrupted, her hand on his eldest son's shoulder, "something no father should ever have to do, to _any _child. I would appreciate it if we held off as long as possible with regards to my granddaughter and your niece and godchild."

"I understand, father," Sesshomaru agreed, "it's a difficult day for the rest of us as well."

"And they won't be getting any easier I'm afraid," InuTaisho muttered, looking at all the mourners, "for any of us."

"Mrs. Higurashi," Rin murmured once she had approached the elder woman, her head turning in Rin's direction, a smile put on for the young woman.

"Rin, hello," the woman smiled, "how have you been?"

"I've been well," the young woman smiled, "and yourself?"

"I've been better," she admitted, her eyes looking around Rin in curiosity, "where's Aimi?"

"She's being held hostage by her other grandmother," the young woman teased, "but I'll hand her over to you once Izayoi's done."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and followed her son inside the cooler building, Rin slipping in behind them, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the building, several other mourners milling around in black suits and dresses, talking and chatting to others, the young woman's heart sinking as painful memories slipped to the forefront of her mind. Memories of an eight-year-old Rin walking around and looking up at all her relatives and family friends, her little body dressed in a black velvet dress, the adults silencing as she walked up to them, her brown eyes confused and crying, the whispers as she left words and phrases of how poor the little girl was, several of them crying after telling her how much she reminded them of her mother or father or brothers.

"Rin?"

The young woman turned around at the sound of her name, her eyes lingering in the sight of her friend and her husband, Sango looking as solemn as the rest of the funeral goers while her husband nodded out of courtesy to Rin, the brown eyed woman walking towards them in a hug.

"Hey," Rin murmured, the other woman pressing her close to the other body, "how are you?"

"We should be asking you that," Sango sighed, "we're doing alright."

"That's good," her brown eyes looked around the two of them, two small little girls clinging onto their father's pant legs, "hey guys."

Both girls nodded at her, their dresses identical as were the bows on their heads, their parents smiling down at them.

"Now you two promise to be on your best behavior," Sango murmured to her children, the girls nodding once more.

"I hope Aimi will be okay with this," Rin murmured, "she's a good girl, but this is all different for her."

"She'll be fine," Miroku told her, "Kagome and InuYasha took her to a dinner once, quietest kid you'd ever see."

"I've had other experiences," the young woman murmured smiling slightly, Sango looking at her in confusion.

"Such as?"

"Kagome brought her to one of my concerts once, about a month ago," Rin looked up at her friends, still smiling softly, "barely hit the first note before Aimi started wailing. Poor Kagome, she was so embarrassed when I went to talk to her after the concert; apparently, her little girl doesn't like classical music, or piano."

The couple chuckled lightly at her words, kind memories lighting up smiles on their faces before they told her they'd see her later, the two of them taking their children by their hands, Rin feeling a stab of sadness rush through her, sadness for Aimi.

"Rin?"

The young woman turned at the sound of her name for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, Izayoi holding the infant tenderly out to her.

"Thanks Izayoi," Rin smiled, the tiny half-demon snuggled into her arms, her amber eyes looking around at the crowds, Rin's heart breaking at the thought that the little girl just wanted her mother.

"Rin," the young woman asked again, brown eyes turning to her elder, "would you mind sitting with us? I know you're not part of the family but-"

"I'd be honoured," Rin smiled, her hand on the woman's arm while they walked among the pews, the woman taking solace in her company.

They were quickly accompanied by Izayoi's husband and step son, Sesshomaru and InuTaisho settling themselves on either side of the women, Sesshomaru next to Rin and InuTaisho next to his wife. The service started as soon as the rest of the mourners settled in their seats, a few clutching handkerchiefs and sniffling while others looked to be on the verge of tears and others wearing a mask of concentration and calm.

The young baby in Rin's arms was behaved as the angel's should, calling out only one and moving when she saw the photograph of her parents, reaching for them before Rin gently shushed her, the small whimpering ceasing as she looked up at her godmother, her dog-eared head leaning on the woman's chest. The speeches were beautiful and honest, a few chuckles and even more tears fell from their words, Sesshomaru's amber eyes darting from the speakers to the babe in Rin's arms, mildly impressed at the silence and calmness she displayed, though her own chubby face displayed what looked like sadness, his heart unnecessarily going out to the poor little girl.

It felt like an eternity before they were out in the sun once more, the two coffins moved to their graves, the final resting place of Aimi's parents, white roses displayed over the lids, the mourners having moved off to the Takahashi household, Rin left with the baby in her arm looking over the coffin of her best friend, her hand touching the lid gently.

"I'll take care of her Kagome," she murmured, tears slipping down her face as she begged herself to regain her composure, "I promise, I'll take care of her like you would."

A hand on her back startled her, her head turning to see Sesshomaru standing beside her, his amber eyes softer as he looked on at his little brother, his jaw twitching slightly.

"Come on," he murmured, Rin trying to slow her tears in front of him, "Totosai's got the car waiting for you, I'll go with you."

"Alright," she sighed softly before nodding at her two friends, "goodbye you two, like I said, I'll take care of her."

Sesshomaru watched her as she left with the babe cradled safely in her arms, her hands wiping tears off her cheeks, his eyes turning from the young woman to where his brother lay, his hand too, touching the lacquered wood.

"So will I, little brother."

* * *

"Ms. Rin?"

The young woman looked up from her plate, the sandwich barely touched as was her drink, her stomach feeling as though it was churning.

"Yes?" she asked quietly, looking up at the demon talking to her, his hand on her shoulder before her brown eyes glanced over at the baby in her grandmother's arms, Mrs. Higurashi looked content for what Rin would assume was the first time in days.

"Would you mind meeting me in the study for a few minutes, it's about Aimi's guardianship."

Rin looked back to the baby once more, her plate removed from her lap to the side table, the glass following close behind it.

"Alright, sure," she agreed quietly, her slim form following beside him, Sesshomaru glancing around the room before he led her towards the second floor, the dark mahogany door at the end of the hall held open for her before he slipped inside it and shut in behind them, Rin mildly surprised at the three men in black suits she had not seen at the funeral, the woman standing by them one recognizable to her.

"Hello, Ms. Yamashita," Rin bowed politely before Sesshomaru pulled out a chair in front of the desk for her, the young woman thanking him as she sat down.

"Hello again Ms. Oshiro," the lawyer replied, "I'm sorry not to make this day any better for you."

"That's alright," Rin murmured, "unfortunately, I think the only thing that can make this day better is if those two walk through the doors, but I learned a long time ago that that doesn't happen."

The woman nodded sagely at her words, her lips in a thin line while she looked over at the other men, Sesshomaru taking a seat behind the desk, his hands on the desk while his fingers interlocked, his manner suddenly business-like.

"With regards to Aimi's guardianship," he began almost sternly, "my lawyers have drawn up a contract for you to sign, you and Ms. Yamashita may look through it as you please."

One of the men handed her a small staple pamphlet of white papers and a large pen, Rin looking from the men to Sesshomaru before her eyes cast towards the paper, her delicate hand touching the white sheets before bringing it towards her, her brown eyes looking over the words written down on the papers. It was Ms. Yamashita who gently took the paper from Rin and looked it over thoroughly, the room silent as she flipped through the paper.

"Mr. Takahashi," she started, her voice as stern as the dog demon's, "the bulk of this contract involves financial components, mainly that she cannot use the baby for funds."

Rin looked from the woman to the demon, her still red eyes feeling as though she was about to cry once more, her breaths calming her.

"Unfortunately," he murmured, "I cannot vouch for Ms. Oshiro's character, these are just precautions."

"Be that as it may," the sandy blonde continued, "I would prefer that the clauses are removed, for her sake."

Sesshomaru seemed to twitch at her words, her eyes flickering from one to the other, his jaw twitching slightly.

"If it makes it better," he murmured, "we can shorten the length of the contract to about six months and see how it goes from there."

The lawyer looked from Rin to Sesshomaru, the young woman looking composed and trying to steady herself.

"Ms. Rin," the elder woman asked, her voice tentative, "is this alright with you?"

The young woman looked at Sesshomaru for a moment before she nodded slowly, the other going through the remainder of the contract.

"Now, this clause about marriage," she continued, her eyes piercing, "if this is to come into effect, then I wish for you to remove the statement that the child will go to the marriage."

Sesshomaru looked up at her, "may I ask why?"

"It was stipulated in their will that the baby go to _both _godparents," she informed them, "I think that we would need to reassess everything if that situation should happen."

The dog demon felt his jaw twitch, her amber eyes flicking to his lawyers, nodding slowly at them, one of them taking the paper and jotting down a few notes on the paper, the woman reading the scrawl and nodding at her satisfaction.

"If that's everything-"

"Not quite," the lawyer told him, her manicured hand reaching in and taking out a slip of paper, "InuYasha and Kagome have also granted her guardians some funds for financial support."

"I don't need it," Rin murmured, her voice speaking up for the first time, "I don't need or want the money."

"If that's the case," the young woman told her, fishing out a second sheet of paper and placing it on the table, "than I ask you two to sign this."

"What is it?"

"It's a form that states that the money intended for you would go to Aimi's trust fund," the elder woman told the two of them softly, the pen placed across the sheet, Rin reading quickly up and down it before she took the pen and slowly signed her name in a tidy signature, the paper handed to the demon across from her, Sesshomaru reading the paper slowly before he too, signed in an elegant scrawl, the paper handed back to the lawyer who slipped it into her black purse, thanking the two of them.

"I trust the forms will be fixed as soon as you can," she told him curtly, "when they are, I trust that you will call me."

Sesshomaru nodded at her words, "of course."

"In that case, I'll be on my way, Ms. Oshiro, Mr. Takahashi," she nodded to both of them, "till next time."

Rin and Sesshomaru both watched her leave, the dog demon gesturing to his own lawyers to follow suit, the three men taking after her through the door, Rin remained rooted to the chair.

"Ms. Oshiro," the demon murmured, her brown eyes looking over at him, the piercing amber ones softening slightly, "I hope that you weren't offended by anything, it was not my intention."

"I know," she murmured, her thumbs twiddling nervously, her voice gentle, "I know it wasn't your intention, but… I'm not interested in money or benefits, I-I just-" her voice began to crack, while tears began to slip down her face, her hand to mouth in an attempt to quell her sobs, "I just want what's best for Aimi."

Sesshomaru watched as she tried to quiet her crying, the hand that wasn't to her mouth wrapped around her waist, her body shuddering as she inhaled to steady herself. Slowly, the demon stood and walked over to her, his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, his fingers handing her a tissue, she accepting with a soft thank you.

"There is a part in the contract that states that you and I will have to live together in order to care for her," he murmured, his thumb rubbing her shoulder, "I took into account want you said about your house and since Aimi's already there, it would make more sense to raise her there, provided you would be comfortable with it."

Rin sniffled, but nodded slowly, her tearful eyes looking up at him, "are you sure-that you're alright with this?"

The dog demon nodded, "as you said, my brother left her in my care, it would be disgraceful to disregard what he wished."

The young woman nodded at his words before she wiped her face, her tears steadying as she did.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered as she stood, "do you think… we can make this work?"

Amber eyes looked up and down her before he met her eyes, his own soft and concealing his sorrow.

"I don't know," he replied, "I just, don't know."

* * *

**Sooo... yeah... reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Huzzah! two updates ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

The black car crunched on the gravel as the demon pulled up to the small bungalow, his eyes searching the small property with interest, his feet stepping from the car to the crisp autumn air, the wind slipping through his hair as he looked around the reaming properties around hers; the area was picturesque, open spaces and fields with trees scattered around the properties, white fences around the fields, bushes and hedges offering seclusion to any neighbours, not that there were any to speak of.

A sigh escaped his lips as weariness finally settled in, the three days he spent before he came to her home fending off Kagura and her relentless attacks, her glaring red eyes and screaming voice telling him that this woman was only trying to steal him, that she was going to flirt shamelessly with him and only use the child to keep him with her or for money; no matter how often he would reassure her that this was only temporary, that this meant nothing, Kagura still threw a fit, glaring and sapping at him every chance she got. It wasn't as though the demon disagreed with her, her _much _preferred his solitude to living with a woman he barely knew and his tiny little niece.

He shouldn't be taking care of her at all.

His hand touched the side of his car as he steadied himself, deep breaths filling his lungs as he willed his emotions calm. It had barely been two weeks since his bothers sudden death and his entire family was left raw. Izayoi couldn't stop crying, his father took to locking himself away, avoiding any memories of his youngest, and Sesshomaru tried to work at home, the amount of well-wishers only reminding him of what he had lost.

"Sesshomaru?"

Amber eyes looked up to the timid voice, the young woman standing by the doorway, her hands giving him a quick wave before she approached the car, her body clad in jeans and a fitted red sweater, her eyes tired-looking but her smile was soft.

"Did you get here alright?" she asked as he straightened up, hinds sliding under the trunk to pull the lid off, his three suitcases organized perfectly.

"Yes thank you," he murmured, "where am I staying?"

"Oh! Do you need help?"

"No, I just need to know where to put them, thank you though."

The young woman nodded and led the demon through the front door, Sesshomaru eyeing the house for the first time, relief washing over him at the décor. Her taste was classy yet subtle, the furniture sparse without making the room feel empty, cozy with a modern style, the dark wood in the floors and tables complimenting the black leather couch and managed to be warm and inviting.

"I-It's not much," Rin murmured, a light blush on her cheeks, "I-I hope you like it."

"It's nice," the demon told her honestly, her blush deepening as the young woman nodding her thanks.

"Wh-Where's Kagura?" the young woman asked, hoping to keep the conversation light.

"She… wished to stay at home," the demon confessed softly.

"So… she's _not _moving in with you?"

"You were under that impression?"

"Well," she turned to the demon, "she's you girlfriend and she's alright with you living here, with me?"

"Yes and no," he confessed, "she understands honouring my brother's wishes, but she's still… my girlfriend."

"I understand," Rin murmured, "you can tell her she's welcome anytime."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru murmured as she took him down the hall.

"You're room's here," she told him, her hand turning the doorknob and opening his new bed room, "you can work out of the study just across the hall if you want. Feel free to rearrange anything."

Sesshomaru nodded as he stepped past her into the room, his eyes looking around the area. His new walls were a deep red and the blinds were a rich deep brown over the large windows, the sun streaming in over the large double bed, the solid wood rectangular headboard the same shade of dark brown as his blinds, the dark red blanket covering white sheets and sported a second grey blanket draped over the foot of the bed. His dresser and bedside tables the same colour of wood as his bed, lamps beside his bed the same style as the center light.

"Thank you," the demon murmured softly, touched by her kindness though he did not show it, two if his suitcases set down before he moved to grab his other, Rin stopping him for a moment to show him his new study, the door opened to reveal a more aged looking room, the walls a shade darker than his room but it sported a handsome sturdy oak desk, the wood engraved and carved with extravagant detail. Bookshelves lined the walls with leather bound volumes and the wood floor was covered with a deep brown paisley pattered rug, the curtains a rich brown coordinating with the rug and colour scheme.

"It's probably not as nice as what you're used to," Rin admitted as the demon stepped inside, his fingertips touching the aged wood, impressed at the ornateness of the furniture, "but I hope it's nice enough."

"This is… lovely," Sesshomaru murmured softly, "you didn't need to do all this."

"I only really cleaned it up," she confessed blushing lightly, "but you're welcome."

The demon nodded to her before he slipped back out to the car, his trunk unlocked for the second time and his final case and laptop beg retrieved. The next hour of the early afternoon was spent putting away and organizing his clothes, the suits and pants hung in the surprisingly spacious closet while his shirts were placed in the dresser, his suitcases shoved under the mattress before he took his leave of the room to the kitchen, his eyes catching sight of the slightly open door, curiosity ebbing him on as he opened the door, the sight of the baby's crib meeting his irises, a tiny infant moving and shuffling around in it.

The demon was silent as he slipped into the room, the child sensing him and turning to look at him, her amber eyes searching for his before she smiled and giggled, the demon looking over the crib at her smiling face, his own impassive as he reached down to touch her ears, memories of him and his younger brother teasing each other, the demon resorting to pulling on the younger's ears while his brother snapped at him.

"Hey there, Aimi," he murmured softly, refusing to resort to baby talk, "it's been awhile."

As a response the baby reached to push his hands away from her ears, her face falling as she looked around her uncle for two people that would never return to her, the demon feeling his heart quiver at the thought, his shoulders sagging as he sighed softly, a soft gurgling emanating from her stomach, the demon chuckling softly. Hands encompassed the little girl's torso as her tiny body was pulled to his chest, his arms around her as he took the baby to the kitchen, Rin surprised at the sight of the two of them.

"Oh, did she start crying?" Rin asked, looking from him to the baby monitor, the demon shaking his head.

"No," he told her, "I just went into her room and she sounded hungry."

"So you thought you'd fix her a bottle?" she teased softly, the demon's lips curling for the briefest of seconds before it settled back to his normally stoic face.

"No, I figured you would," he murmured back, Rin's eyebrow raising for a moment as she reached into the fridge.

"I hope that isn't going to be your mentality for the next six months," Rin warned him, "if it is, we are going to have a _very _long and difficult time."

"Oh?" the demon almost challenged, careful with his words as she filled the water in the pot after mixing in a formula for newborns into the milk.

"I'm not doing this on my own," the young woman told him determinedly, "and you agreed to help pull your weight."

"I don't recall saying that."

"No but you signed the paper saying you'd honour your brother's wishes," she informed him, "I think fixing a bottle or changing a diaper falls under that."

The demon felt his jaw tighten at her words; she was obviously not trying to start a fight, but she was determined and stood her ground, something he found admirable.

"I suppose not," he conceded, feeling as though this wasn't a defeat but a compromise, "but it's not as though I'm _experienced _in this."

"Learning isn't that hard," Rin murmured softly, the demon sighing as he stepped up to the large window in front of the stove, Aimi still in his arms.

"This place is… lovely," Sesshomaru finished as he looked out the kitchen window to the field behind her house, a singular plum tree standing strong in front of all the few others sporadically around the back of her property to the white fence that separated hers from the other property, "may I ask how you came into this?"

"It was my grandfather's," Rin explained softly as she watched the bottled milk heat in the water, "and it came to me by default."

"Default?"

"My grandfather was… a bastard," the young woman explained sighing, "he only ever cared about himself so when my parents passed, he refused to take me in, saw me only as a girl that shouldn't have survived instead of his grandsons. Turns out, my uncle passed away from a heart attack a year before my grandfather died and because he utterly _refused _to let anyone else other than a family member have this house, he grudgingly gave it to me, and I do mean grudgingly, man told me the only reason I was here was because my father couldn't keep it in his pants… on his deathbed no less."

"Charming," the demon grumbled, Rin's lip curling slightly at a corner.

"I know, my family sounds terrible," Rin told him softly, "none of them ever raised me, they all didn't give a damn about me so I went to Kaede's foster home, where I got to meet Kagome."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he watched the young woman calm herself, her face slipping from a smile to sorrow in a heartbeat at the thought of her friend, a tear slipping from her eye down her cheek, her finger catching it before it fell.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, her voice now watery, "i-it just hits me like a wave sometimes."

"Will you be alright?" Sesshomaru asked her softly, his hand to her back as she nodded sniffing.

"In a minute yes," Rin told him as she took deep breaths, the gas stove turned off and the milk tested on her wrist, her tears dissipated by the time she turned back to the baby and the demon, "here."

"Oh, um-"

"Feeding her is really easy," the young woman smiled, stopping the demon from passing her the baby as he took the bottle in his hands, the lip given to the baby with Rin's assistance, his amber eyes hiding his slight nervousness as Aimi drank, her tiny hands holding the bottle, Sesshomaru thankful as the baby ate. "See?" Rin smiled up at him, his hand taken off the demon's to brush the bangs of white hair from the amber eyes, "it's not so hard."

The demon's next words were cut off by Aimi pushing the bottle away from her mouth, Sesshomaru confused as he complied with the request, Rin's eyes going wide.

"Uh-oh," she murmured, her hands reaching for a towel, "here, you might wanna give her to-"

Without warning, Aimi spit up on his navy blue sweater, the demon looked shocked with his mouth hung half open and Rin's hand covering her mouth as she too was in shock.

"Oh my God here," her arms took the baby from him, "are-are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ okay?" he snapped softly as Rin dabbed the baby's chin, the dark sweater taken off his muscled form, "she threw-up on me!"

"She's a baby," Rin protested, "it's not like she did it on purpose!"

"Still-"

"Next time I'll give you a towel for her, I'm sorry, but don't blame her for this," the young woman told him, "and… maybe not wear expensive clothes when taking care of her."

"Such as Vicuña," Sesshomaru commented smartly, Rin's flushing indicated that she knew exactly how expensive the wool was.

"I'm putting in a load of laundry today," she half-whispered, "I'll do that too-"

"Don't bother," the demon told her, "you probably don't know _how _to-"

The sweater was taken from his hand as she read the tag out loud, "machine washable on a gentle cold cycle and hang to dry," her brown eyes looking up at him almost daring him to push her, "I _can _read."

"Look," she started after a moment of his staring her down, her brown eyes closing as she sighed, "I'm not trying to pick a fight with you and this will go so much smoother for everyone; you, me _and _Aimi, if we _don't_."

"I agree-"

"So I am _not _your maid or servant or her nanny, I am her _Godmother_ and you are her God_father _and uncle; all I'm asking that you pull your weight."

The demon just stared at her, his lips escaping a soft sigh before he took the sweater from her other hand, the baby still in her arms looking from one to the other in slight confusion, her amber eyes still glancing to the kitchen archway, half-expecting for her parents to walk through the door, Rin noticing this and sighing softly, her hands touching the baby's locks.

"Fine," Sesshomaru murmured, "but I won't do any of baby-talk or anything that makes me look like a fool."

"Then might I recommend _not _pissing me off," she told him sweetly, her fingers turning to play with Aimi's hair, "I am willing to up with a lot for her sake, but that doesn't give you a free pass to be a jerk, alright?"

"Alright," the demon conceded, his arms over his chest while Rin looked up at him with determined, albeit beautiful, brown eyes.

"So… what about some ground rules?"

"Such as?"

"Well, I have Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays off but there are weeks I need to be there for a concert some weeks," she looked from the baby to him, "is it too much for me to ask that you be home on Tuesdays and Thursdays for her?"

"No," Sesshomaru murmured, "I can agree to that, but in exchange I ask that you not hound me constantly about _everything_."

"I wasn't planning on it," Rin told him honestly, "but, if one of us goes out for the night, I'd prefer at least three days' notice, just in case I need to get a babysitter for Aimi."

"That sounds fair," Sesshomaru nodded, "I take it the rest we can sort out as we go along?"

"Alright," Rin nodded slowly, accepting the few deals they had struck, her tongue flicking out over her lips, "wh-what did you want for dinner?"

"Anything you make will suffice," the demon told her, walking to put his sweater in the laundry room he had seen when walking to his room, his mind wondering the same thing hers did: just how were they going to get through the next six months?

* * *

**So? Reviews please ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha! got this one updated ^^ Reeeeealy hope this makes sense and flows well...**

**ENJOY ^^**

* * *

A shrill cry pierced the silence of the house, the demon gritting his teeth as he hunched over his work, the young woman being heard groaning as she stood from her baby grand piano, her feet padding across the soft rug to the hardwood as she went to her godchild.

"Ms. Oshiro," Sesshomaru started, his form stepping out of the study to look over at her slim form, her arms cradling the infant, "as I mentioned, I have no qualms with your playing but if Aimi is going to cry every time you strike a key-"

"I thought she was getting better," Rin confessed, her face worried as she looked down at the whimpering babe, her tiny fists still to her ears, a deep sigh escaping the young woman's lips.

"Apparently not," the demon commented, his arms crossed over his chest, his amber eyes looking at her with a piercing glare, "and I'm afraid I can't concentrate on my work if this persists."

"I can't _do _my work period," the young woman pressed, "not while she hates what I play!"

"Aren't there papers to mark or-"

"This _is _what I need to mark," Rin told him, sighing as Aimi squirmed in her arms, her brown eyes widening as an idea struck her, "take her for a walk."

An eyebrow arched in confusion, "excuse me?"

"You and I both need to work right?" she started, a slow smile appearing on her lips, "if you take her out for, say, fifteen minutes at most, I can be done with the piano and then you can get back to work!"

"I don't-"

"Please?"

Sesshomaru's voice caught as the brown eyes looked up at him beseechingly, the rings under them enough to make a sliver of guilt bloom in him, knowing that she was the one pulling most of the weight for their godchild. Shoulders sagged as the demon sighed, his long fingers reaching to take the infant from Rin.

"Fifteen minutes," he told her now relieved face, "and I'll carry her, I won't use that stroller."

"If you're sure," she told him, "she can get pretty heavy-"

"I'll be fine," the demon interrupted, his amber eyes watching as the young woman nodded and turned to the front hall, her hands digging through the coats to pull out the dark purple coat windbreaker for the baby.

Both Aimi and Sesshomaru had their slipped fall coats on as they headed out the door, Rin sighing in relief as rested against the door, thankful that she finally had a moment of peace to finish with her marking. Her fingers gently placed themselves on the keys before they began to dance along with the tempo, relaxing in the quiet of the home.

* * *

Feet crunched along the side of the pavement as the demon walked with his niece comfortable in his arms, the little girl turning and looking every which way at the colouring trees, her amber eyes flicking over the yellows, oranges and reds, a happy grin falling into place of her face at the sight of everything.

It had been two weeks since both godparents had started living together, two weeks of Sesshomaru learning how to care for an infant, feed her, change her, much to his disgust, and set her down for her sleep, thankfully becoming longer hours as she became older by a few weeks at most. Despite the work he helped with, it was still Rin that did the most work for the little girl including her household chores now increased by another person and her job as a professor, the president kind enough to give her time off should she need it; because of his father's grief, Sesshomaru had chosen to spend the day working in the young woman's study, the house peaceful until a piano key was struck.

Sudden cooing form his niece had the amber eyes darting down to Aimi, her hands reaching out for some of the falling leaves the wind had kicked up, her main focus that of one maple tree, its leaves holding a rich red colour that seemed to glow in the sun's rays.

Amber eyes watched as long fingers reached up to capture the falling leaf that attained his niece's interest, the deep red akin to his younger brother's favorite colour. His own amber eyes softened as memories chose to flood his mind and his heart, memories of his brother running around the house yelling at the top of his lungs while his mother chased him in an attempt to get the red t-shirt he had worn for three days in a row in the wash, InuYasha refusing to give up the shirt his elder brother had given him after it got too small for Sesshomaru to wear.

A shuffling in his arms brought his attention to his brother's daughter, his amber eyes widening as he watched her reach for the red leaf in his fingers, his body exercising caution as he lowered the foliage to her, Rin's warning about the baby being at the age where she would willingly put objects into her mouth without caution. Sesshomaru smile gently pulled at the corners of his lips as the little girl reached up to pull at the leaf, a wide grin on her mouth as laugher bubbled out of it, her tiny fist gripping the foliage as her amber eyes looked over it in curiosity, her mouth opening wider as she brought her hand to it, a larger one stopping it.

"No no," the demon told her softly, her amber eyes meeting his, "no you can't eat that Aimi."

The baby merely made something akin to a whimper of protest as she clutched the red, Sesshomaru knowing it was because of the colour, her tiny fists would often find her father's sweaters or shirts that were of this colour, the demon almost thankful that she missed her parents; it meant she remembered them, even in her young stage of life.

"You have dinner in about an hour," Sesshomaru continued, a teasing smile playing on his lips, "don't wanna spoil your appetite now do we?"

Aimi giggled lightly, though whether it was from his smile or his words her uncle had no idea, all he knew was that her happiness seemed to be infectious as he chuckled lightly with her, his fingers gently touching her nose which only served to cause another bout of giggles in his niece.

"Ah-eh-AH!" the little girl announced, the baby babble spilling from her lips as she moved about in his arms, her uncle chuckling lightly as he remembered when his brother had called him at three in the morning, excited that his baby girl was beginning to make sounds, the elder brother's response to promptly hang up the phone and fall right back to sleep.

"What is it?" the demon asked her softly, "what do you want?"

His walking stopped when she reached to grab his finger, his amber eyes widening slightly as she pulled it to her cheeks, her eyes closing as her uncle gently rubbed her chubby cheek, a soft smile on his lips as she snuggled closer to him, their bond growing stronger in a few short moments than it ever had in the few times he had seen her while her parents still lived.

* * *

The house was silent as the two of them walked through the front door, Sesshomaru's amber eyes flitting around the room to where her baby grand piano stood proudly, the lid closed to prevent damage to the strings.

"Rin?" the demon called, his brow confused as he balanced the baby as he removed their coats and slipped them into the front hall closet, "Rin?"

Aimi moving in his arms surprised him, the infant reaching over him towards the couch, her tiny torso almost falling out of his arms provided he had not caught her, his eyes noticing the young woman sleeping softly on the couch, her arm over her stomach while her breath expelled though parted lips silently, her already slim from seemingly even more defenseless as she slept.

Coos slipping from the little girl's lips seemed to be what woke the young woman from her slumber, the brown orbs twitching beneath the gentle lids, her body shuffling as she groaned softly.

"Good morning," the demon teased as the young woman stirred from her brief nap, "how'd you sleep?"

"Did I?" Rin asked, her voice and demeanor groggy, as she threaded fingers through her messy hair, "I'm sorry, I just… took a quick rest and-"

"It's fine," Sesshomaru murmured softly, "you've been up most nights, it's understandable."

"Mm," the young woman hummed, her tired eyes rubbed as she looked up at the other two, "how was your walk?"

"Relaxing," he admitted, "Aimi caught a leaf that she won't let go."

"Ah," Rin smiled as her eyes rested on the curled up fist Aimi sported, "she didn't-"

"She didn't eat it," Sesshomaru assured her, "but I can't seem to get her to let go of it."

"Did you try tickling her?"

The young woman nearly burst out laughing at the expression on the demon's face, his disbelief written so obviously in his eyes a blind man could have read it.

"Here," she told him, her hands taking the small bundle into her own arms.

With Sesshomaru watching, her fingers gently squeezed and poked at the little girl's sides, her feet kicking in the air as she began to laugh and giggle, her hands eventually unfurling to release the red leaf, the foliage falling to the ground as her godmother laughed along with her, the tickling ceasing as Rin picked up the fallen leaf, the tips dancing over the child's nose.

"You like this Aimi?" Rin asked sweetly, laughing as the babe reached for it, her brown eyes flitting around the room before they settled on Sesshomaru.

"Can you hold her?"

The demon nodded as he accepted the child, the young woman slipping off the couch and walking over to the bookshelf, her fingers pulling out a thick book on musical theory, a tissue slipped between the pages of the book before she gently slipped a leaf between it and shut the book.

"Since she likes this so much, I'll frame it for her," the young woman explained softly as she returned to retrieve the baby from her uncle, "and I'll let you finish your work for the day."

"I'm afraid not, I lost track of time while outside so I can't get much done before I must head off to get Kagura for our dinner," his lips expelled a sigh as Rin nodded, remembering that Sesshomaru had a previous engagement with his girlfriend tonight.

"Of course," the young woman murmured as she took Aimi from the demon, "I'll let you get ready then."

Sesshomaru nodded as the two parted ways, his body stepping into a warm shower while he heard hers flit about in the kitchen, his lungs expelling in a sigh as he thought back to how much simpler his life was without anything like a baby in his life. His arm supported himself on the tiles as he groaned softly, it wasn't as though he _hated _his niece, they had certainly grown in the short two weeks, he just wished things were easier for him, for Aimi, and even for Rin, his jaw tightening at the thought back to the nights when the young woman would silently cry herself to sleep at night, his heart understanding but his body refusing to comfort her.

Dried and dressed, the demon slipped from his room to the kitchen, the usual pot of water boiling away on the stove with the bottle in it, Rin's brown eyes looking up from it to him, her eyes widening slightly.

"Something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, the young woman shaking her head as she turned back to Aimi's meal.

"Not at all," she told him, "I just… haven't seen you in a three piece suit, you don't usually wear one to work," her smiled turned up to him as she tested the bottle on her wrist, "it looks nice on you."

"Thank you," he murmured as the young woman picked up the little girl, her body settling in one of her bar stools.

"Alright Aimi," Rin called, "dinner time!"

A snort of laughter escaped the demon's lips as a tiny hand reached up and pressed against the young woman's breast, the action entirely unintentional yet highly amusing.

"That's not funny Sesshomaru," the young woman flushed, "she's never done that before and it was an accident!"

"Still entertaining," Sesshomaru told her, the smile still affixed to his lips as he made his way to the front door, his coat adjusted around his wrists.

"Have a good night."

The demon turned to the young woman settled on the stool, her smile flickering from the infant in her arms to him, the expression practically breathtaking.

"Same to you," he nodded as he stepped out the door, a small thought nagging at him to stay home.

* * *

"So," the demon across the table started, her red eyes flickering up from the menu to his amber eyes, "it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Kagura," Sesshomaru groaned, "don't start."

"You _know _why I'm frustrated," the woman told him, her red eyes fixing him with a steely glare, "you wouldn't even move in with _me _but one woman you've known for a grand total of three hours and a baby that isn't your own?"

"It was my brother's final wish," the demon explained for what felt like the millionth time, "and when I proposed this idea to you, you saw no issue with it."

"Because I thought you two would be caring for it is _separate _houses and the only thing you would need to do was hire a nanny," Kagura pointed out while the demon sighed deeply.

"Just let it go," Sesshomaru told her, "my last two weeks have been filled with nothing but baby stuff, I don't want to think about it now."

The woman huffed but kept to herself as their server arrived, the other demon thankful for the peace and quiet.

In all honestly, the situation wasn't fair for Kagura and she made it explicably clear of her discomfort all through the drive to the restaurant and on every phone call she made despite Sesshomaru telling her that Rin had opened her home to the demon woman, their dinner the first they'd had in a while as the dog demon had been adjusting with his family's loss and his new life.

"How's the brat?" the female demon asked midway through their entrée, her partner sighing as the words left her mouth.

"_That _didn't take long," the demon muttered, Kagura sitting tall with her jaw set firm. "_Aimi_ is just fine," Sesshomaru corrected her, "she's with her godmother at the moment."

"So… how's the slut?"

"Non-existent," he immediately came to Rin's defence, "Ms. Oshiro has done nothing of that nature to me, she hasn't flirted with me or tried to sway me. All she cares about is my brother's child."

"I still don't like it," Kagura grumbled, her red eyes shifting to the dog demon, "but I wouldn't mind it so much if it was my _fiancé _that had to care for his niece."

"Kagura," Sesshomaru started, his fingers rubbing his temples, "with everything that's happened to my family in the past _month_… something like that-"

"Well now you've found _another _excuse," the demon hissed, "_why _don't you want to get married!? You've ducked around it for _months._"

"I'm just not ready," the dog demon told her, "and, as I said, with what's happened to my family, to my _life_, I don't think I'll be ready for some time now."

"But-"

"My only brother is dead," Sesshomaru cut her off, "is it so hard for you to respect that?"

The demon was thankful that the woman said nothing more in respect to the matter throughout the night, his body feeling as though it had aged ten years from all the sighing he had done, the house dark but not silent when he stepped through the door alone, Kagura long since dropped off at her apartment with his car door slammed in frustration.

It was a the continual crying that drew his attention to his niece's room, his amber eyes even more curious as he saw Rin sitting cross-legged in front of the white door, her hands nursing a cup of tea.

"Rin?"

The young woman looked up from her seat on the floor, the cup of tea in her hand and a small plate of cookies next to her cross-legged position.

"Hey," she mumbled, her fingers rubbing her eyes, "how was your evening?"

"Fine thank you," he nodded, his eyes looking towards the door in curiosity, "what are you doing out here?"

"I'm just teaching her how to self-sooth," Rin explained, tiredness in her voice as she looked back to where the babe lay, "though I don't know how much longer _I_ can last, this is killing me."

"Self-sooth?" the demon asked, Rin's lips taking in a drink of tea.

"Yeah," the young woman nodded, "it's basically teaching Aimi to be self-reliant, that she doesn't need us every hour of everyday but that we'll be there if she _really _needs us."

"How long has she been crying like this?"

"Dunno," Rin mumbled, "what time is it?"

"A little after eleven," Sesshomaru informed her, a teasing smile on his lips as she groaned.

"I put her down around eight," the young woman admitted, "and she's been crying on and off ever since."

"Well she's quieting down-"

"No, don't-"

As though on cue, the little girl began to wail even louder, the young woman sighing deeply

"-say that," Rin groaned, her shoulders sagging as she sighed, "she's just calming down for a minute."

"Why don't you go to sleep," the demon suggested softly, the tired brown eyes looking up at him in surprise, "I'll stay up with her tonight, it's no problem to me."

"If you're sure-"

"You've pulled well over your fair share," Sesshomaru commented as he extended his hand to her, "it's my turn to stay up late, you get some sleep."

"Don't act like you've slept like a log all this time," the young woman murmured as she accepted his hand, "she wakes you up too."

"I've invested in ear plugs," he smiled teasingly, Rin giggling lightly as she stood, her tea and cookies gathered in her other hand, "but it's fine if you go to bed, you haven't had a good night's sleep in what seems like forever."

"Alright," the young woman conceded after a moment, "thank you, Sesshomaru."

The dog demon nodded as she placed her dishes in the sink before taking to her room, a soft goodnight administered to him before the door shut, Sesshomaru only becoming aware that Aimi had slept through the night when he woke on the couch in the morning with a blanket draped over him, an action from her godmother, an action he thanked her for when he saw her smiling form in the morning, the scene of her kind face in the morning more welcoming than he'd admit.

* * *

**Ha ha!... reviews ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moar updates ^^**

**This Chappie is a little... um... well, you read first...**

* * *

Sparse clouds rolled over the sporadic stars and smiling moon, the small household sleeping peacefully after the hectic and stressful day the adults were under, the frustration only mounting and increasing with each passing waking moment, neither one of them doing anything to ease the burden on the other.

Amber eyes snapped open as Sesshomaru jerked awake, his throat groaning as he stirred against his sheets, his feet slipping out to touch the wooden floor, his muscles stretching as he stretched, his body pulling up to stand sluggishly, his feet moving slowly towards his door, his movements slow and sluggish as he made to move over to the Master bedroom.

Though their relationship had been consistent in the past two weeks, Rin and Sesshomaru both felt as though it was slowly becoming strained thanks to both their work, Aimi hadn't much in that regard, the baby now having developed a mild ear infection, disrupting both her Godparents at odd hours in the night, the stress from both taking care of a baby that was not her own and the idea that midterm season was fast approaching made Rin appear even more nervous and stressed out and was beginning to fight Sesshomaru every step of the way, the demon never giving her an inch.

His feet shuffled on the floor as he squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of the baby screaming away in her crib and towards the wooden door that concealed Aimi's Godmother, his fist raised in preparation to knock.

"If you knock on my door," a muffled voice came through the door, her voice as tired as he felt, "I swear Sesshomaru, you'll get nothing but cold showers for the remainder of the month."

The demon felt his body stall in shock at her words, his amber eyes closing as he groaned, not wanting to fight with the young woman this early in the morning.

"Aimi-"

"For God's sake!"

Sesshomaru barely heard the shuffling of sheets before the door was wrenched open, Rin looking frazzled and just as tired as he was, the rings under her eyes worse than his.

"I am not deaf Sesshomaru, I _know _she's crying!" Rin snapped angrily, her brown eyes narrowed dangerously, "I _also _know that it's _your _turn to sooth her! So go get her!"

"I have a conference call at eight tomorrow-"

"Which you _told _me you were doing from here as _I _told _you _I need to go in for some more office hours for the midterm," the young woman's glare seemed to intensify, "and _you _told me you'd take her in to see the doctor tomorrow! Now, go and get your niece; and don't you _dare _make the comment that I'm better at putting her to sleep than you are because at three in the morning, I am _not _buying that kind of _shit_!"

The demon flinched as the door slammed in his face, Rin clearly agitated and irritated by the late nights and the lack of sleep she had been experiencing for the past week, the baby getting marginally better but still keeping both of them awake at odd hours of the night.

"Hey Aimi," Sesshomaru muttered softly, his body slipping into the room where the baby was squirming and wailing, "come on, calm down now…"

Aimi kept crying as she was lifted to her uncle's chest, the long fingered hand patting and rubbing her back, taking the tender child down to the kitchen, his eyes searching for the small bottle of clear liquid the doctor had prescribed Aimi for her ear infection. Three days ago, Rin had returned from the doctor with a still irritable baby, the diagnosis a simple ear infection, a round of antibiotics prescribed and ear drops to be given whenever it got too serious.

The dog demon was careful with the crying baby as he dug through the cabinet where Rin kept most of her medicine, his hand accidentally knocking over a bottle, the object clattering to the floor where it thankfully remained unbroken as it bounced and rolled away. Gritting his teeth, Sesshomaru ignored the fallen medicine as he pulled out the bottle of ear drops, his fingers careful as he drew the fluid up into the dropper, his arm careful with the baby as he adjusted his hand to hold the baby's head still, the child's fists still thrashing as she cried from the pain.

"Ssh now Aimi, you know the drill," Sesshomaru murmured quietly as he slowly put in three drops into the infected ear, the still baby whimpering at the feeling of the medication and the pain, her whimpering slowing as the pain decreased dramatically, her tearful amber eyes looking up at her uncle. "There we go," the demon whispered softly, the cap replaced on the brown bottle before it was replaced in the cabinet, "feel better?

Aimi whimpered as she hit her fist on the demon, the baby clearly as frustrated and as her guardians were with the ear infection, Sesshomaru feeling as though it was just one thing after another when it came to his family's misfortune.

"I know, I know," her uncle continued, his arms gently bouncing the baby slowly, her amber eyes drooping as she started to sleep, Sesshomaru thankful that she had fallen into a bedtime routine as Rin suggested, the two alternating between each other reading the baby bedtime stories to put her to sleep, the baby understanding when her guardians pulled out a book that it was time for her to go to bed and stay to sleep, "it hurts, doesn't it Aimi?"

The baby merely whimpered once again in response, the baby babble she was beginning to happily giggle forgotten in her sleepiness, Sesshomaru half-wishing to hear the calling that seemed to make Rin light up even after the multitude of hard days she was having, the demon suffering through an equally as bad a time made worse with Kagura hounding him day and night.

"Back to bed Aimi," Sesshomaru told her softly, the baby brought back to her room, the child placed with care in her crib, her body falling asleep almost immediately as her head hit the pillow, "there," the demon murmured to his tired niece, "feel better soon Aimi."

Sesshomaru sighed as he moved back to the kitchen, his body bending down to pick up whatever had spilt from the cabinet, his arms reaching to retrieve the orange bottle, his exhausted mind almost uncaring as he retrieved the medicine, his body only stopping at the sight of the prescription label, his amber eyes widening as he read the description further, his mind coming to an uncomfortable understanding.

* * *

"I'm back."

Sesshomaru lifted his head to the sound of the tired and slightly frustrated voice, her jacket hung with care on the coat hook and her bag placed beside her piano, her lungs expelling a sigh in frustration as she moved with softness to the kitchen, a groan of irritation emanating from the kitchen. Rin had disappeared before he even woke a second time, her

"How did the office hours go?" Sesshomaru decided to ask, his body standing from the couch to follow her to the kitchen, his amber eyes watching the soapy water fill the sink of dirty dishes.

"Terrible," she muttered, "I told at least six students the same thing three times _each_. How was your conference call?"

"Better," the demon replied, "not much was decided but we're at least on the same page."

Rin said nothing as she scrubbed furiously at the dishes, that and the fact that she didn't apologize like she normally did when she was short with him told Sesshomaru that she was in a terrible mood, one worse than his.

"Rin-"

"How's Aimi?" the young woman asked, the subject change sudden though expected.

"She's alright," Sesshomaru told her, "her infection seems to be better, the doctor said the inflammation has gone down considerably. She's down for her afternoon nap."

"That's good."

The demon said nothing as he waited for her to fill the room with her concerns, her silence even more worrisome.

"Last night, when I was giving Aimi her medicine, I found this," the demon started, his hand reaching into his pocket for the rattling bottle, "what are these?"

Rin turned from the dishes in the sink to see Sesshomaru hold up an orange bottle with pills rattling around in the bottle, the label bearing the name _Elavil_.

"_Those _are none of your damn business," the young woman retorted, "but since your _need _to know, they're my anti-depressants."

"I can read a label," the demon told her, "but _why _do you-"

"Have those?" Rin finished his question, her voice a clear indicator of her frustration, "because when I was eight, I lost my entire family and for _some reason_, that _seemed _to make me depressed, so my doctor, thinking that an eight-year-old girl should be _happy_ and _without_ suicidal thoughts, sent me to a psychiatrist who gave me a lesser dose of those. When I turned twelve, I got off them, but my doctor told me that if I ever needed them again to come back, which I did when my best friend died along with her husband because again, for _some reason_, it seemed to make me depressed. So no, there's no logical reason for me to have those, is there?"

"Why did you never think tell me?"

"We're not married and you have no need to know," the young woman snapped at him, "I only take them on extremely bad days anyway and haven't taken them in forever, they make me sleepy."

"I should still know what's going on with the guardian of my niece," Sesshomaru retorted, his amber eyes narrowing.

"Well now you do," Rin told him, "now put them back."

"Rin-"

"I am _not _suicidal," the young woman snapped, "I would _never _think of doing that, not when I have a child to take care of and _especially _not when her only other option is _you_."

"Just what's _that _supposed to mean?" the demon growled as she bristled.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean," Rin retorted, her rubber gloves removed and the water drained from the sink, "would it honestly _kill _you to make a _little _more effort when it comes to your niece?"

"I'm under as much stress as you! What if _that _actually killed me?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically, the young woman turning as she left the demon to follow her.

"Then it's one less thing for _me_ to worry about," she grumbled, "shouldn't you be doing _another _business dinner with some clients?"

"Rin-"

"Look!" the young woman turned to him, tears of frustration blooming in her eyes, "I'm not taking them as often as I should, alright? I've got a class of over a hundred students to test and grade in two weeks _and _a baby to take care of _and _a house to maintain so yes, I _should _be taking those, but I'm not because they are supposed to make me sleep better and if I do, I might sleep through something important with Aimi!" her chest heaved as she tried to calm herself, "I am _beyond _stressed out right now and I know you are too! So do _not _hound me about _those, _alright? I _don't _need _you _on my back too!"

The demon simply huffed as the young woman retreated to her room, the door shutting as silently as an angry woman could while Sesshomaru was left standing in the kitchen, his hand still holding on the bottle of pills he had dug up. The cupboard door opened and shut as he replaced the pills, his amber eyes noting the date that was prescribed to her and how many of the pills were still left, indicating that she hadn't taken as many of them as she should have as she told him.

It was honestly no surprise that she was on anti-depressants, and she was right that it was none of his business, yet it still bothered him that she never told him about it, that she just let the stress and frustration build until it was almost unmanageable for her. It wasn't as though Kagome and InuYasha didn't know about her personality, so why they would choose someone like that to raise their child was beyond him.

It wasn't as though he wasn't doing what she asked, the problem was was that was _all _he was doing. Any extra chores lying around the house he never bothered to do, not that he was around much in the evening, his nights filled with dinners with clients and investors, his duties to Aimi never forgotten in the chaos of his life. Rin, on the other hand, kept the baby's health first while managing a classroom full of students and managing to keep the house spotless.

His brother's words rang through his mind, InuYasha reminding him that _he _was chosen as the Godfather for his brother's little treasure more so for Rin's sake than Aimi's, that he was there to make Rin's life easier, not harder as he was currently doing.

Fingertips rubbed his temples as he tried to shake loose the thoughts that were plaguing him, figuring that adding problems that weren't his to his already stressful mind would only cause him to become as irritable and as miserable as the young woman was and distracting him from the dinner he had later on.

* * *

Blackleather shoes stepped across the wooden floor as the demon returned from his dinner with the business men, the verdict drawn up between them was that the company was interested in investing in the company, Sesshomaru feeling even more pressure on him now that he needed to impress the men even further while taking both InuYasha's work and most of his father's in an attempt to lessen the elder's burdens. Sesshomaru moved with silence in the house, careful not to disturb the now surely sleeping babe, his amber eyes catching sight of a figure on the couch, his body moving over to look at Rin in curiosity.

Her closed eyes held remnants of redness and puffiness, her cheeks holding dried tear tracks as she lay curled up on the couch, strands of her midnight locks covering her cheek and slipping over her shoulder to hang by her collarbone, her chest slowly rising and falling with her deep and even breaths, his heart feeling it quiver slightly at the sight of the deteriorating young woman, wondering how long it would take for her to break completely, would it be before or after him.

His arms slowly slipped under her slim form, the young woman lifted to his chest with care, her body lighter and slimmer than he remembered, the stress and strain on her now beginning to take a physical toll. Sesshomaru was careful as he carried her to her bed, her body placed on the mattress before he slipped the covers over her, her body looking even more delicate under the warm covers. Long fingers extended to remove the strands of hair from her cheek, a soft hum slipping from her lips before she settled for what seemed like the night, the demon's back turned to her as he made his way out of the room.

Sesshomaru moved towards the baby's room, his feet equally as quiet as he peeked into the room, Aimi sleeping peacefully after what appeared to be a night of playing with her Godmother, the colourful blocks and toys stored neatly in the wooden chest and her stuffed toys stored on her bookshelf along with her books, yet more evidence that Rin was pushing herself to do everything on her own. Amber eyes looked down at the sleeping babe, his face almost somber as he wondered what will happen to the baby when either one of them finally snapped, the demon knowing almost instinctively that it would be sooner rather than later.

His cellphone vibrated softly in his pocket, the demon turning from the still sleeping infant to glance at the screen, his shoulders sagging as he realized it was the details of their new contract, the demon slowly becoming aware that it might be him who breaks first.

* * *

**So... how bad? I know it seems like an odd way to go after the previous chapter and seems a little choppy, but let me know what you think please ^^**


End file.
